


Walls

by lovenotes



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Set after S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotes/pseuds/lovenotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They start anew, on the sandy beach with the ocean lapping at its shores and their hearts fluttering in nervous beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/gifts).



> this is my gift for summerbutterfly who requested for anything makorin in the 2015 makoto birthday exchange! hope you like it!
> 
> EDIT: 2/2/16 changed title from "bridges" to "walls" and fixed some typos

The sun was beginning to set now, casting a flurry of orange, reds, and yellows across the sky. The ocean reflects the sky above, its waves tinted vermillion with streaks of blue. They lap gently against the shore, whispering secrets into the sand before receding. It was a peaceful scene, and it sends a wave of calm through Rin.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Makoto says quietly from his spot on the beach. Rin, sitting to his right, turns his head and flashes a small grin.  
“Yeah, it is. Almost as beautiful as Australia’s sunsets.”

Makoto chuckles lightly and leans back on his hands. He watches the sunset with a serene expression, mouth relaxed into a small smile, green eyes soft. Shadows dance across his features, enhancing the height of his cheekbones and making his eyelashes seem longer than they are. Rin coughs, realizing he had just been staring. He looks forward again, but this time keeps his eyes trained on the sand below him.

“So,” Makoto says, breaking the silence between them, “is there any particular reason you brought me out here? I mean, not that I mind of course.”

Rin doesn't respond right away. He cups a handful of sand and watches the grains fall between his fingers. "I, um," he starts off slowly, "brought you here to say... I'm sorry." 

Makoto tilts his head and draws his eyebrows together in confusion. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" 

Rin takes a deep breath and rushes out, "I'm sorry for leaving to Australia so suddenly. I'm sorry for ignoring all of your attempts to contact me while I was away. I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said ever since I came back and I'm just so sorry for being a shitty friend. I... hope you can forgive me." 

Not wanting to look him in the eyes, Rin keeps his gaze trained on the sand beneath him. He can feel his heart beating in his chest, its rhythm erratic and frantic. 

"Rin," Makoto says and the firmness in his voice compels Rin to turn his turn towards him. "Of course I can forgive you. I know... that person that came from Australia wasn't really you and I know you didn't really mean what you said. You're still one of my closest friends and I'm just happy to have you back." 

At first, relief floods through Rin. He's thankful to know that they're still on good terms and that Rin hasn't completely fucked up his friendships. But then, strangely enough, he begins to feel disappointed, almost hoping that Makoto would say something more. Makoto had always been Rin's voice of reason, even when they were little. He was always the one to reach Rin through the foggy mess that is his mind. With Rin, Makoto could take off his mask and speak his thoughts openly and freely, and vice versa. Makoto would never sugarcoat when it comes to Rin and he had hoped this time wouldn't be any different.

Rin turns his body fully so that he's facing Makoto. He locks eye contact with Makoto before saying, "I want you to tell me the truth. Do you resent me? Do you hate me for only focusing on Haru and pretending that you and Nagisa didn't exist?" 

Makoto's eyes widen slightly in surprise and looks away, as if he couldn't handle Rin's intense gaze. He chews on his bottom lip as he thinks, a habit Rin always notices him doing whenever he's nervous. 

"I..." Makoto admits reluctantly, "was very sad when you left. You were really only the person I could talk to about anything and everything. I mean, I had Haru, of course; I wouldn't trade him for anyone but he's not exactly the most expressive person, you know?" 

Rin nods slowly, letting Makoto's words soak in. He wants to push for more answers, but promptly decides better of it. There is an obvious wall between them right now, built by the years of distance and lack of contact. Rin knows that winning a single relay race (an unofficial one at that) won't be enough to completely restore a friendship. This is the most Rin can get out of Makoto and for right now, it's enough. He'll have to tear down that wall brick by brick for them to go back to what they once were, but Rin knows he can do it. He never backs down from a challenge after all. 

"Can we start over?" 

Makoto looks back at Rin, eyebrows lifted in surprise. Then he smiles, and it's his trademark smile. The one where his droopy green eyes crinkle at the corners and his mouth relaxed into an easy smile. The one where it lights up his face and radiates genuine warmth and happiness. Seeing it directed at Rin sends his heart beating wildly in a rhythm he can't explain the reason to. 

"I would love to." 

Making a split second decision, Rin stands up from his spot on the sand and stretches his hand out to Makoto. 

"My name is Matsuoka Rin. I have a girly name, but I'm a boy. It's nice to meet you." 

Makoto stares up at Rin with wide eyes and his mouth fall open to form a small "o". He doesn't do anything for a few long moments. Rin only looks back at Makoto, silently pleading for him to do something other than make Rin wait with his heart in his throat. 

Finally, Makoto rises to his feet and after brushing off sand from his jeans, clasps Rin's hand in his. "I'm Tachibana Makoto. It's a pleasure to meet you." He graces Rin with that damn beautiful smile again and suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, he throws his arms around Makoto's shoulders and pulls him into a hug. 

Makoto stumbles a little with the sudden weight but he still says teasingly, "Whoa - do you usually hug people the minute you meet them?" 

"Thank you," Rin whispers. Makoto's arms wind around his waist, pulling him tighter into his chest and Rin feels like his floating, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he no longer has to carry the burden of the world on his own. They might not be as they once were, but right now they're okay and for Rin, it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on:  
> tumblr: sawamuras.tumblr.com or firelxrd.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @firelrd


End file.
